Destroy and Redeem
by nattbenson
Summary: Hogwarts may not be as safe as it once was. With danger spreading throughout the school, Hermione would do anything to protect her beloved Hogwarts, and Draco would do anything to protect her. But some rivalries are not so easily forgotten. / /Head boy and girl. Eighth Year. Love, Hate, Lust, Rivalry, Humor, Supernatural, Redemption. Veela!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. My name is Natalie, and I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters from the wonderful JK Rowling.**

CHAPTER ONE:Hermione-_It's been a year_

"Hermione!" a voice called. Hermione looked up from the novel in her hands, startled, but then she smiled. Neville and Luna were walking across the

empty pub towards her.

"Good morning, Luna, Neville!" She said, putting the book down and standing up from the armchair she had been lounging on. As they reached her, Hermione hugged them both tightly. It had been a year since they had last seen each other, "I've missed you so much."

It had taken a year for the wizarding world to fully recover from the defeat of Voldemort. Hogwarts had been closed for repairs for a term, and the ministry was in chaos for several months. And even then, they would not all recover completely. Hermione could see the change in her friends, even in Neville's face now. He was no longer a scared little boy.

"Oh, Hermione," Luna said lovingly, "You knew we would come back."

"Still got a year of school left, haven't we?" Neville said. All eighth-years were invited to come back to Hogwarts this year, to finish their education. Most, like Harry and Ron, had decided against it. Harry had gone straight into his career as an Auror, and Ron had gone to help George with Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Hermione had spent the year helping at the ministry, but now she was going back. Even if she felt a bit too old for school now. She felt like she owed it to Hogwarts, to finish what she started.

"Where's Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Still asleep in our room." Hermione and Ginny had checked into the Leaky Cauldron a week ago to do all their school shopping, "It's a bit early for her."

Neville looked at his watch, " Yeah, sorry about that. We were going to surprise you and join you for breakfast-"

"But we also planned time for Neville to go back and get something he had forgotten, but he hasn't forgotten anything today." Luna said, looking up at Neville. She reached up and stroked her long pale fingers across Neville's scruffy jaw. Hermione felt a little embarrassed, watching the intimate moment, but she was happy for them. Also, Neville has clearly more uncomfortable than her, because he had just gone red in his cheeks.

"That, or I have yet to remember what I have forgotten," He chuckled. Neville and Luna had gotten together right after the battle, and had spent the year traveling together in South America.

People were gradually coming in the pub now, and a quiet murmur filled the room. " I'm going to go wake up Ginny, she can deal with getting up early. We want to hear all about your trip."

Hermione walked over to the stairs, and Luna followed.

"You look different Hermione," Luna said abruptly when they reached the first landing. Hermione shrugged sheepishly, she had seen the toll her last two years had taken on her appearance. She had grown taller, and her hair was now down to the small of her back, but she also looked tired. Whenever Hermione looked in the mirror, the first thing she noticed was the shadows under her eyes. "You look…" _ . Old. _"Beautiful."

She smiled back at Luna. She really had missed her. "Thank you, Luna."

**Hello.** I hope you enjoyed my very first chapter of _Destroy and Redeem._

Sorry the chapter is so short, I just wanted to get something up for you guys to try.

If You are a traveler from my old story, _Love:_ _Destroyer and Redeemer,_ Welcome!

Please let me know what you thought, **Review or PM** me! **Reviews are like hugs for fanfiction writers, and I value my hugs.**

**Let me know: **What did you like about the story? What didn't you like? **And most importantly:** should I bring in **veela or werewolves?** (there's two ways I could go with this story.)

Thank You for reading! **-Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! (There's some shoutouts at the end of this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**-Natalie**

Chapter Two:Draco-_You're a..._

"Draco," Narcissa said softly, "You're going to be late."

Draco grunted but didn't look away from the window.

" Darling," Narcissa's voice sounded weak now, as if she was close to tears, "I would have told you, Draco, I j-just..I didn't know that-"

Draco whipped around quickly to see his mother in the doorway of the library, leaning against the doorframe for support. Tears already escaping the corners of her eyes. Draco walked quickly over to her, taking her face in his hands.

"Mother," Draco's voice was stern, "I already told you. I don't blame you. You did nothing wrong." He rubbed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I know, but.." Tears continued to stream down her face as she spoke. " I would have told you earlier, but your father-"

"Wouldn't want anyone to think that the Malfoys were anything but pureblood wizards. I know, Mom."

"Draco, I'm so sorr-" Draco pressed two fingers against her mouth before she could finish.

"No more apologizing. I've heard enough of it." Draco's voice was a little harsh, but he made up for it by pulling his mother into a tight hug. She continued to weep against his chest, but she was smiling now.

His mother had been like this almost all summer, breaking at random moments and getting all emotional. It all started when Draco came back from America, where he had been for the past year, to spend his 18th birthday (June 5) with Narcissa. It had not been the happy event that he had expected. He had collapsed in the garden in the middle of brunch, writhing on the ground in agony. It had felt like a someone was clawing at his skull from the inside, trying to get out. Even thinking about in gave him a headache.

When Draco had woken up, his mother sat beside his bed, weeping. He had thought he was dead, but that was when he noticed the wings. Jet black wings stretched out from him where his arms should have been, longer than the width of his bed.

"Draco.." Narcissa had sobbed, "I have something to tell you."

_You're a Veela._

His mother had explained how she was a veela, and his father had been her mate (their bond was barely there after so many years of his cruelty). How his father had not let her tell anyone about her heritage, so they would always be known as pureblood wizards. She talked of how male veela were rare, the characteristics usually showed through good looks, but nothing else. But that was not the case for Draco.

It took him nearly two hours of explaining to fully believe her, even with the wings, and his feet. Oh god, he hated the feet. They grew into huge bird-like feet complete with giant black talons. But it wasn't the physical traits that were hard to swallow, those only came when he was really angry. It was the mental needs that worried him.

Veela were not independent creatures, they needed a mate, a lifelong companion. Which Draco did not have. There was no definite time that a Veela could live without a mate, but once the veela within revealed itself, like it did on his birthday, it was only a matter of time. He could already feel it, the emptiness, it was like a dull ache in his chest. Always reminding him that he hadn't found her yet, who ever she was.

**That's right, Drakey is a Veela! Special thanks to tammywammy9 & R0ckerbaby for suggesting Veela!**

**(If you wanted a werewolf fic, let me know, because I'm thinking of starting one.)**

**Please, Review! Reviews are like gold stars! (If you know what that's from, then I love you.)**

**I adore hearing what you guys think, so let's talk!**

**-Natalie**


	3. Author's Note: I'm Back

Okay, I know that I'm an awful person. Two chapters and then totally disappearing? What the hell? What kind of satanic demon am I?

The truth is, I hate authors that disappear just as much as you do. And I am SO sorry.

It was summer break here in the states and my life was a mess.

BUT I am back in school now, and I am back to writing.

As an apology/punishment, I will be uploading a chapter every day for a week.

I do my best writing in the dead of night, so the chapters will probably go up around 2am (Pacific time).

My week starts tonight, and so there will be a new chapter up when you wake up tomorrow!

Thank you for reading, and it's good to be back.

-Natalie


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! So I know this is a tiny chapter, but I just wanted to get something up. **

**I'm working on something longer for tomorrow night!**

**-Natalie**

CHAPTER THREE: Hermione-_Going Back_

_She was going back._

Hermione smiled up at the scarlet train as she followed Ginny down the platform. It hadn't really hit her until she passed through that barrier, that she was really going back. The hazey platform full of students and parents seemed like something out of another life, a past life. So much had changed, but this was the same, and it comforted her.

"How about this compartment?" Neville said, stopping his trolley next to the train.

"Yeah, Alright then." Ginny grunted, starting to heave her trunk through the open door.

"I can't, guys. I have to stay in the heads compartment." Hermione said. She had been chosen as Head girl, and had to host the prefect meeting during the trip.

She was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to stay with her friends, but very eager to find out who the head boy would be. McGonagall hadn't mentioned who it was in her letter. Maybe Ernie Macmillian? Or the ravenclaw prefect?

"You're such a goody goody." Ginny teased.

"Goodbye, Gin." Hermione said lightly, walking away toward the front of the train.

The compartment was empty when she entered, so she settled in by levitating her trunk up onto the rack and letting Crookshanks out of his basket. She was just pinning on her Head Girl badge when the compartment door opened, she looked up.

"Granger." Malfoy drawled, "I should have known."

**Like I said: I promise I'll have a nice long chapter tomorrow night. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
